Love what a stupid thing
by enoon
Summary: After two years Ikuto comes back to get the someone who he had to leave behind. But when he finds her will he be able to bring back the girl that he knew or will she permanently fade away into a painful darkness?


Enoon: hey I'm Enoon but you knew that…. Well you see I'm a bad kitty because I should be working on my other story but this came to me! What to do what to do…

Ikuto: How long is this going to be bad kitty?

Enoon:I don't Know . *pulls out a Knife* DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Amu: Whatever… Enoon does not own anything but Pow and Hope.

Even after 2 years she still had nightmares of him never coming back and after the first six months she believed this. Yet she still never saw a man that was even worth comparing to Ikuto. Even Tadesae couldn't catch her attention any more. Why had he not come back yet? These 2 years had been horrible. During these two years she had two more eggs. One's name was Hope she was born from Amu's want for happiness and love. Her second one which was born shortly after Ikuto left was named Pow she was born from Amu's want to protect herself and others. Amu never wore the locket any more unless she was practicing or in a fight the new organization that wanted to harvest the X eggs. It was just too painful to remember the man that held the key to this locket. In these two years a new group of guardians formed and took her and her friends positions. Amu was always sad and even her shugo chara couldn't cheer her up some days. All of them minus Dia, Miki and Hope grew to almost hate Ikuto for doing this to their bearer.

_**Amu prov.**_

I woke up to 6 shugo charas calling my name and tugging at my shirt. Last year I swapped in my old pajamas for short and tank top. "Amu-Chan wake up!" I heard Miki and Hope say. "Wake up! Wake up! Amu-Can!" Ran cheered. "Wake up!" I heard Su say sweetly. Then I felt Pain in my right arm where Pow was repeatedly punching my arm. I pulled myself out of bed and put on my skirt and shirt that was a required part of our uniform then pulled on a pair of jeans under my skirt. I then laced my boots up and tied them. "Ran character change with me please. "I asked my pink shugo chara. "Sure thing!" she happily cheered. I walked out onto my balcony and jumped down onto the side walk then ran the rest of the way to school. "Thanks Ran!" I smiled and patted my shugo chara on the head. As I walked towards the school I felt as if someone was watching me. "Pow get ready we might have to character change." I whispered to my purple Shugo Chara. "Kay." she whispered back.

_**Ikuto prov.**_

Yes I was finally back in Japan and my first priority was to find Amu. I had missed her so much. "Hey are you thinking about her again Nya?" Yoru asked. I flicked him in the head "Of course I'm thinking about her! Besides I know you wanna see Miki." I said as I readjusted my violin case that was dangling from my arm. Then all of the sudden a shadow was cast above me when she landed in front of me I couldn't believe it. I knew that it was my Amu as soon as I saw her pink flowing hair. At first I was stunned in place of a short 12 years old was a tall 14 year old that was perfect in every way. "Look it's Amu-Chan Nya!" Yoru mewed. I followed her until she got to school when I think she felt my presence because she mumbled something towards her bag. When I saw yet another Shugo Chara that had purple hair tied into a neat pony tail with sweat pants a white tee shirt and converse with gloves on her hands. I relived that Amu would confront me if I stayed a moment longer so I left before she came over. Amu really is amazing another Shugo Chara wow.

_**Amu Prov.**_

That feeling... It couldn't be... Ikuto? I ran back outside as soon as it clicked to see someone staring at me with wide dark blue eyes and shaggy blue hair. I stood there shocked then I felt the anger bubbling up inside me. Without meaning to I character changed to Pow when a pair of fighting gloves with X's on them appeared on my hands. I charged at him. "You Idiot!" I yelled and after a few punches I character changed back to myself. As I was doing this Ikuto just stared at me when he tried to come near me Ran, Su, and Pow stepped in front while Miki, Dia, and Hope tried to comfort me. "It's...O-o-okay guys. He's fine." I managed to choke out. He cautiously walked towards me then bent down to look at me. When I Heard Hope say "from someone whose sad to someone that's very happy!" then my X clip changed to a crescent moon. "Ikuto!" I jumped onto him knocking him backwards.

_**Ikuto Prov. **_

I was about to walk away when I heard the door open and when I turned around I saw Amu with a unknown expression on her face. Then gloves appeared on her hands and she came running at me yelling something all the while I just stated at her this was Amu but this Amu was missing something. As I tried to go to her three charas stepped in my way one was Ran one was Su and I didn't know the other one but recognized the other from earlier. "It's...O-o-okay guys. He's fine." she managed. Then it hit me was this my doing? Has she been like this since I left? I walked towards her then bent down so that I could see her beautiful tear stained face. When one of her Charas said "from someone that's sad to someone that's very happy!" with that her clip changed to a crescent moon then she tackled me saying Ikuto as we fell backwards. "Amu?" I asked. "What" she said still hugging me. "Amu... I'm sorry... I missed you and... I still love you" I said as I hugged her tighter her character change wore off. "I-I hate you." she said as she cried into my shoulder. "Amu." I whispered into her ear taking in her scent. "How do you feel about skipping today?" all I got as a response was her nodding her head on my shoulder. With that I picked her up and carried her away.


End file.
